


Kristy: Control

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [2]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Control Issues, Family, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Kristy struggles with the concept of control.
Relationships: Kristy Thomas & Watson Brewer
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Kristy: Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby Sitter's Club 2020.

Control…

Where did the need to control come from? If someone asked – in fact, someone did ask – Kristy would deny she held any kind of control problem. No – control for her wasn’t an issue. Absolute control was _not_ an issue.

She simply wanted to be an independent young woman who was in control of her life.

Control…

Of course, many teens, even preteens felt an urge to be in charge of their lives. Some of Kristy’s teachers – they might argue she was another one of those teens or preteens who felt self-important enough to believe they knew what was best for them, although perhaps not in those words.

Of course, Kristy wasn’t one of those teens.

Control…

No, the need for control came from having control ripped from her. Her father left; another man later came in attempting to take his place.

Of course, Kristy would argue to anyone hearing, anyone listening, “I’m an independent woman, just like my mother, or how my mother was.” The fact her mother meant to remarry didn’t sit well.

Control…

A person without it will try to recreate it. Sometimes positive, sometimes negative. As such, why not support the constructive attempt to control, to keep the destructive kind at bay.

It wasn’t to get into Kristy’s good graces no, or perhaps not to win over her mother more. Neither need be needed to want to be supportive, supportive of something good.

Control – let Kristy have control of some kind, a healthy kind.


End file.
